piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Game
The Pirates Online Code of Conduct: #Respect your fellow pirates - Pirates of the Caribbean Online does not tolerate any swearing, cheating, bullying or overt harassment toward other players. Disciplinary action will be taken should any one of these occur while playing. #Never reveal any of your personal information - The best way to ensure you stay safe online is to NEVER share your real name, phone number, address, email or passwords with anyone. #No inappropriate talk - References to drugs and sexual, racial or otherwise inappropriate talk are not permitted and are grounds for removal from the game. #No Cheating - Any use of third party programs is not allowed. Players who use any third party programs while playing risk being permanently banned. What is the Grog Blog? The Grog Blog is your way to speak directly to the Pirates Online Crew. In the Blog, you can share your thoughts on the game - so tell us what you like or don't like. We encourage all your comments - both positive and negative. How are comments selected for the Grog Blog? All comments are pre-moderated for length, clarity, and content. When we review the Blog submissions, we look for comments that pertain to the topic and are player friendly - rude or explicit language is not accepted. All comments/submissions are subject to policies outlined in our Terms of Use. We make every effort to display an equal amount of both positive and negative comments -- although due to the large number of comments we receive and display limitations, not all comments can be posted. Can you give me some tips on getting my comment posted? Due to the high volume of comments we receive on every subject, following these tips will increase your chances of having your comment posted on the Grog Blog: * Stay on topic. If the conversation is about weapons, keep it about weapons, talking about ship battles are out of context unless you're talking about cannons, which are of course, weapons. * Use your Pirate Name or make up a name, but make sure it's acceptable, i.e. player friendly. Disney character names, such as Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, or Barbossa will not be accepted. * Be clear in the thought you're trying to communicate, saying something like "I hate the Quest that gets you the thing that helps you beat that monster," could be less vague, reference game items and locations by actual names. * Keep your comments player friendly, it's OK to challenge or question someone's comment, but don't be rude or vulgar. * No HTML links, if you run a site called Pirate Cooking or have an image to share -- sorry, this blog is not for personal promotion. * No inappropriate language. We have players of all ages -- please keep that in mind as you post comments. How do I get the chat window to come up in the game? Press ENTER to activate the chat window. Once you've typed your message, press ENTER again to send it. What chat options are available in Pirates Online? How do I use them? Speed Chat * Open to all users. * Pre-determined list or Words and Phrases that a user selects from a drop down menu. * To use Speed Chat phrases: Click on the Skull to the right of the keyboard chat interface at the bottom left of your screen, then click on the message you want from the Speed Chat drop-down menus. Every player in the area will hear what you have to say. Speed Chat is available to Basic Access and Unlimited Access players alike. Speed Chat Plus * Open to all Users, but can be turned off through Parental Control feature. * Dictionary-based, keyboard chat system. * This chat setting allows players to chat with each other by typing words that are in the game's Speed Chat Plus dictionary. If you type in a word that is not in the dictionary, it will flash in red and you'll have to change it before you can send your message. * This chat is filtered and moderated - players can alert the moderation team of any bad behavior. Open Chat * Allows you to chat with anyone else who is also using this chat setting. It works without the help of the game's dictionary, but remember, some words are still considered inappropriate and are not allowed. * Only open to players 13+ or on accounts 12 and younger that have approval from an authenticated adult account. * Can be turned off at any time through Parental Control feature. * This will be filtered based on an active list of inappropriate words and phrases, and also moderated for inappropriate behavior. * To chat using Open chat, hit the ENTER key to activate the chat window on the bottom left of your screen. Type your message there, and hit ENTER again to send it. Do you accept suggestions of words that I think should be added to the chat dictionary? Yes, you can suggest a new word to us using the Contact Us form. What is Crew Chat? How do I use it? Crew Chat allows you to send a message to everyone in your Crew, wherever they happen to be. Click on the Crew Tab on top of the chat interface, and then send your message. Crew messages will show up in purple in the Chat Log. What is Guild Chat? How do I use it? Guild Chat allows you to send a message to all of the members in your Guild at once. Click on the Guild Tab on top of the chat interface, and then send your message. Guild messages will show up in blue in the Chat Log. All credit goes to Pirates Online. This is merely a resource guide. Category:Pirates Online Website